Baldi's Breaking Point
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Baldi can handle a few egregious errors every now and again, but when they go too far... he's not happy!


It's a typical Friday afternoon in Here School. One student, named Gabriel, sat in his desk impatiently. The weekend couldn't come fast enough.

"Only three more hours... Then I'll be free." whispered Gabriel under his breath.

It was only a minuscule whisper, one that any ordinary person would never have picked up on, but Baldi is no ordinary person.

"Hey! There is no talking allowed during my lectures, Gabriel! Go to my office after class." snapped Baldi.

"Wow, typical Gabe the Babe! What kind of loser would even try and think to talk during master Baldi's excellent class!" spoke the Bully with bravado and vigour that would put even the most confident of acrobats to shame.

"Bully! You shouldn't be talking either, you come to my office after class too!" Baldi again snapped, but this time at the fat Bully with little in terms of likeable traits and redeemable qualities.

"Dammit." Gabe the Babe wisely thought this time instead of speaking it aloud. Now not only did he have to stay after school on a Friday, but he had to share it with his worst enemy!

Gabe the Babe had a hard time concentrating, and instead could only think of his imminent demise. But eventually, time passes, and soon Gabe the Babe found himself in Baldi's office, waiting alone. Of course the Bully was late, he always was. Gabe the Babe got the impression that Bully didn't care much for school.

Bully strolled into the office with a powerful swagger. Upon entering, he punched Gabe the Babe's shoulder in a not-so-friendly way, and it hurt quite a bit.

"Thanks for getting in here, loser!" said the Bully with hostility laced in his voice.

"You're welcome" said Gabe the Babe sarcastically with a cheeky smile. Bully punches Gabe the Babe once more.

Just then, Baldi walks into his office. Cold and collected without a word. Both the Bully and Gabe the Babe fall silent and the only thing that can be heard are the footsteps from Baldi's shoes. Looking at them, Gabe the babe couldn't tell if they were really well kept or brand new, and he was impressed.

"Gentlemen, I called you in here not only because you misbehaved, but also because I have a problem. A problem that can only be solved by delinquents, scum of the eath like you that have no respect for the established rules. I need those who can think outside the box." Baldi said in a frank tone of voice.

Gabe the Babe was surprised to here Baldi talk as if he was in such a desperate situation. Gabe the Babe figured that Baldi had it all figured out, and have no real problem naturally.

"I don't want to help you, ya smelly jerk!" responded the Bully with attitude.

At this rude display, Baldi snapped. He got out his special meter long ruler and pulled down Bully's pants, hitting the bare wood against the Bully with a booty. This kind of punishment was saved exclusively for Baldi's office, for the sorry folk who are unfortunate to receive their deserved punishment.

During the beating, another person walked in, this time, a girl... or should I say a woman. She looked somewhat similar to Baldi but much more attractive. Gabe the Babe couldn't take his eyes off the woman, as her face soon transformed into a scowl.

"Baldi, young man, what did I tell you about acting out on your impulses." lectured the woman. Balsi, in response shriveled up and let the Bully with a very red booty go. The bully ran out of the room, crying like a baby. Now it was Baldi's turn to cry like a child.

"I'm so sorry, mom." said Baldi with tears in his eyes.

Gabe the Babe could not believe his eyes, this fox that lied before him was none other than Baldi's mother. Not only that, but she was scolding Baldi! A double score for Gabe the Babe. Maybe at this rate, Gabe the Babe could leave early.

"Darn it Baldi, I guess since you've been misbehaving, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine." said Baldi's Mother, taking out a large ruler of her own.

Now all Baldi could feel was fear and depression, this wasn't the life he signed up for. He needed a way out, some kind of exit.

"No! I give up, I can't do this! Mom you have to stop!" screamed Baldi.

"So, I finally got you to say it. You didn't believe it when I said it, but now do you think I'm right!" said Baldi's mother, taking off the wig to reveal that she was in fact a he, and he was the Principal.

"Principal, how could you? You manipulated my fear to make me try and quit my job, the only thing I loved in life." said Baldi, sad and defeated but with a growing rage inside of him.

"Wait, what's going on?" said Gabe the Babe in general confusion.

"Oh? Why is this kid here Baldi? Well, I'll let you go once you here my story about me and Baldi's complicated relationship." said the Principal, keeping a close eye on Gabe the Babe to make sure he wasn't slacking off.

"You see, Me and Baldi had a conversation a few weeks ago. I asked him how much he loved his job here at the school. He told me that he loved it so much that nothing could possibly make him want to quit. I then told him that anybody could lose the passion for their work under the right circumstances, so I could curb Baldi's incredible zeal. Baldi denied it, and insisted that nothing could ever change his mind. So, in order to show him, I dressed up as his mother and have been punishing him for the past 3 weeks so that he would learn his lesson." said the principle.

"ah." said Gabe the Babe in what can only be described as slack-jawed awe.

"Now that you know, you cannot remain here. We have a conflict to settle." said Baldi, slowly rising from his chair. Gabe the Babe quickly left the room to make way for the devastating battle that was about to commence.

Now that Gabe the Babe was gone, the fight, no the war began. Both sheathed their ruler and the clash began with rapturous clamour. Both were of equal skill and no clear victor was in sight as they tore through the hall of the school.

Many unfortunate casualties were had as the razor sharp ruler sliced through the bodies of many students, including Arts and Crafters and Playtime. Neither of them flinched at the gruesome murders, they were to focused on one another's gaze. Their incredible power began having grim consequences on the foundations of the building itself.

"Baldi, stop! The building will collapse if you don't stop!" said the Principle.

"Never! I must teach you no to mess with me!" said Baldi, knocking the sword out of Principle's hand and on to the floor.

Baldi swung again and again, but none were the killing blow. The more he missed, the more the building crumbled around them. The only thing Principle had in mind was escaping.

"Ha! I always knew you were weak. Face it, I am the superior educator around here!" said Baldi, continuing his rampage.

Soon enough, Baldi bit off a bit more than he could chew. The entire building finally collapsed around Baldi, only in the last moments did he realize his mistakes.

After the rubble cleared, it was now clear that Baldi was dead. The principle, who managed to escape on time, stood over Baldi's dead body.

"I guess that will teach you a lesson you'll never forget." the principle said, before going home, ready to build a new life from himself from the dark ashes of the school's demise.

THE END


End file.
